


Physical Science

by LaughableLament



Series: DEW Challenge Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Experimental Style, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Explicit, Poetry, Pre-Series, Reckless Misuse of Chemistry Terms, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My homework was never quite like this. (Apologies to Van Halen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Science

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/865475.html).

Sam picks at a textbook corner. Copies vocabulary.

Exothermic: Having the property  
of a thermodynamic process  
that liberates light, heat, energy.

 _Loaded look_  
_Lingering touches_  
_Licked-lip smirk_

Dean sharpens knives. Curls fingers delicate around wood and stone.

Combustible: Capable of catching  
fire, given a suitable kindling  
point, ignition, supply of oxygen.

 _Pressed chests_  
_Pattering pulses_  
_Pinched-prick twitch_

They shattered last night. Scattered their secrets like a sawed-off blast.

Explosive: Possessing the capacity  
to free potential energy in  
instantaneous bursts of pressure, sound.

 _Silenced shouts_  
_Sweat-shining shoulders_  
_Spit-slicked fists_

Friction: pen to paper, blade to stone. Build toward their flash point.


End file.
